Johnny quests to find tess
by X100percentpyroX
Summary: Jhonny kills a dude named kenny and tess finds out and runs away and jhonny has to find her


**Johnny's quest to find Tess**

Johnny was in the bathroom thinking about his life. How horriable his life has really became. Sitting there on the floor staring into his bathtub full of blood. Who's blood was in the tub? Devi's blood was in the tub. She had broken Johnny's heart by bracking up with him and Johnny couldn't handle that pain so he had shot Devi. Devi is still alive just wounded. Staring into the dark red liquid of blood he saw something floating in the blood. Johnny bent over to look into the tub and saw Nailbunny jump out.

"Hello, I have been wondering where you were. Did you have fun hurting Devi?" Nailbunny asked.

" Wouldn't you like to know? Well you know I need more blood for my wall anyways so what better way to use her blood? You are going to have to leave soon, or at least out of this room because a guy i met today, Kenny, is coming here because he hates his life more than me and is going to allow me to murder him and use all of his blood for the wall," Johnny replied.

"Where the hell am I suppost to go? This is my room i basically live here in this room. Mat i ask what you are going to do with his body afterwards? Where and when did you meet this guy Kenny?" Nailbunny asked.

"First of all you don't live in this room and you can hang out in my room. I met Kenny in the cafe' last Sunday night. He dosen't want to live anymore and i need more blood so that is why i am going throgh with this plan. I am going to toss his body in the river in the back-yard when i am done with him," Nny answered.

"Well all right then i guess i better head out to your room right now and get seteled in. How long will I be in there?" he asked.

"Stop with all of your foolish questions. I will not answer anymore than what i have already answered. Go into my room now because i am leaving in five minutes to go meet Kenny at the cafe', and we will be back soon." Nny said.

"Fine, all right I am leaving now calm your ass down," he said.

Nailbunny walked off into Nny's room without saying another word. Nailbunny was feeling very unwanted at this moment. His eyes turned bright red when he was angry. At this point they were pink and turning red. It was not a happy site when Nailbunny was angry. When he got angry he would try to sick a nail into the person or thing he was angry at. Nny knew he did this when he was mad, but he wasn't worried at all about this.

Time passed by veery quick and before he knew it he was on his way to meet Kenny at the cafe'. Nny went into the cafe' and ordered a regular non-suger cup of coffee. Tess took his order. Nny has always liked Tess, but he has never said anything about it.

"Hello Johnny, what bring you here around the day time?" Tess asked nicely.

"Well, you see I will be here around my normal time around 9:30 too. I am here to meet Kenny, a guy i met a couple weeks ago, we have certain buisness with each other to take care of," Johnny spoke.

"Oh allright, what kind of buisness?" she asked.

"Sorry Tess wish I could tell you, but I can't it's kind of something between me and him," Johnny said.

"Well all right then just don't do anything stupid that you and him both will regret." Tess said.

"What is that suppost to mean? it ain't like i'm going to kill him or anything," he said.

"Oh I know you wont i'm just saything, you do a lot of stupid shit and i don't want you to mess anything up for him." Tess said oddly.

"Well thanks that makes me feel really great about myself," Johnny said angerly.

Before Tess had a chance to say something back to him he had walked outside. There Tess saw him talking to a tall skinny guy. He had long Black hair,green eyes,a slender face, and a long black leather jacket on. Then Tess noticed that Jonny didn't take his coffee. She wanted to give it to him, but he was angry with what she had said that she decided no to take it to him. She was really curious on what him and Kenny had to do that was so important.  
"Hello Kenny. Lets go in that alley so we can talk about... well you know what," Johnny said.

"Yes, i know what you are talking about," Kenny spoke.

They both walked into the alley across from the cafe'. They walked down until they were 100 percent sure that no one could see or hear them.

"Are you sure you want me to do what you asked me to do?" asked Johnny.

"Yes, i said i wanted you to do it. Did I or did I not? I think I made it clear of what I want you to do," he said.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure that you were sure because once I do it you can never return." Nny said.

"Yes I know that. I have gavered that information already that is the reason why I am asking you to do this. You don't have a problem with murdering me do you?" Kenny asked.

"No not at all. I have done this to many other people before," Nny said.

No one said anything for a couple of minutes. Without saying a word they both started to walk to Nny's house. Nothing was said on the way there either. When they got there, Kenny say a small rundown house. They walked inside the house into the bathroom. Johnny went to get a gun and shot Kenny in the brain, heart,and knees. Then as all the blood rushed out of him, Johnny set him in the tub and let his blood drain and mix into Devi's blood.

Then Johnny pastiently waited until every drop of blood was out of Kenny. Nail bunny had watched the whole killing. Five hours later all the blood had been drained out of Kenny's body. As Johnny stared draging him towards the river Tess came out from behind the tree's.

" What are you doing Johnny? I didn't think you would kill him. I'm going to tell you something I have been in love with you for two years and four months. I love you more than anything. I really do, but I am no longer in love with you," Tess said.

Johnny just looked at her and stared at her in a weird creepy way. He didn't know what to say. He was and still is in love with Tess. Johnny has realized the mistake he had just made. No that Tess saw what he did to Kenny he knew he had not a single chance left to be with her. The reason Johnny boke up with Devi was because he was so in love with Tess that he couldn't bare anymore pain to himself and to Devi.Johnny just stared at Tess.

"Well are you going to say anything you murder?" asked Tess.

Tess knew that Johnny killed people, so why was she so pissed off at him? That was the question that he was trying to figure out.Then Nny looked Tess strait in the eyes and then a tear came down her face. Tess ran off. Johnny was going to go after her, but he had to dispose the body and the evidence of what had really happened to Kenny in the river. By the time he was finished with all of that he realized it was to late for him to go after Tess. She would either be there in the morning at the cafe' or she would be gone. If she had left out of the city she would be fare gone by now.

Johnny sat there in his bathroom so upset. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something to keep his mind from thinking of Tess. He was so depressed, more than normally, that he grabed his knife and slit his wrist. He was throwing up and feeling really light headed. Then as Johnny stood up he calapsed and passed out.

Nailbunny floated to the bathroom and told Johnny to get up.


End file.
